penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stubal Family
The Stubal Family has its origins in the Snowiny region of World Awesome, back in year 875 BC. From there, the Stubal Family grew to have 40,304 members, with around 234 members still alive today (to put it in perspective, the Chill Family had/has 57,181 members). History The history of the Stubal Family began after the birth of Basilius Salticus Sectudelis. He was born into a plebeian family living in northwestern World Awesome in 967. He continued farming like his parents and other family members. Later in his life, in 855, he split after a family feud and founded the Stroodellion Family. He continued farming. He and his wife Fiona Stroodellion had some fun and in 852. Fiona gave birth to 2 sons and 1 daughter: Fiona II Stroodellion, Tiplenis Stroodellion and Ralphus Stroodellion. In 846. he attempted to stand up against what he called bullying, as the high class often insulted him and bullied him at his farm. He was arrested and charged with treason for rebelling, for which he was sentenced to death. The Stroodelius family fled the area to avoid being charged as well. In 824 BC Ralphus Stroodellion married Betis Cosmonian and gave birth to 4 kids: the most important of them being Pennsicus Salticus Stroodellion. Known also as Panstroodel, he became a revolutionary figure in the Memean Empire. He founded Stroodel United Forces in 780 BC and 3 years later revolted. He had a tense rivalry with Chillis, who he revolted against in 777 BC. He killed Chillis and occupied the government, setting an end to the Chillis regime; but he paid the highest price for it, as he was murdered in his new bedroom a few hours after murdering Chillis. Memeland then descended into a 40 year long civil war, in which the pro-Chill forces ultimately prevailed and Stubal United went into exile in Munijoch in 737 BC. Panstroodel had only 1 son, Tanstroodel, and that son was struggling to keep calm and he wondered what the future held for him. In 774 BC, he changed his family's name, with the agreement of the rest of the Stroodel Family, to the Stubalis Family. He fought in many battles in the Memeland Civil War, which he ultimately lost as the Empire took back control over their capital and over other important sectors of the country, reducing the Stubal United Forces territory to just rural areas. The Stubalis Family, after the civil war, exiled itself to Munijoch until 610 BC, when they were expelled for failing to pay their taxes. They fled to Snowiny in the northwestern Memean Empire, where they organized and took control of Strudel City, later renamed Stubal City (since 2015. known as Clamshire). They have lived mostly peacefully for centuries after, until 110 BC, after which disputes between the Chill and Stubal families started to resurface over religious ideas. After a 224 year long religious war, by 124 AD, both religions, Trianglism and Melonism, went into decline and Memeism was on the rise. Trianglism was completely wiped out everywhere by 600 AD, even the Illuminati Kingdom, which now practices a new common religion that unites the Stubal Family and the Chill Family, the mr skeltal religion (skeltalism). Memeism started to decline around 950 AD, as the mr skeltal religion started to rise and gain popularity in western Memeland. By 1200 AD, skeltalism overtook Memeism as the dominant religion in Memeland. This religious change had massive change on the relations between the Stubals and the Chills. Chill21304 famously said, in 1304 AD, that "the Stubals don't seem that bad anymore". Love for memes started to rise among the Stubals and the Chills, as well as among all other nationalities in Memeland, and that's what came to unite them. In 1506 AD, Iotastubal met Cillic564, who he refered to as simply Cylly, a name that the Cillic Family got used to until when Cylly1512 decided to abandon the name in 2013, about 507 years later. However, they both met Moronion II in 1524. Moronion completely changed both families, and the Stubal family quickly adopted many of Moronion's ways which were considered controversial in Memeland. The Stubal family and the Cylly family hanged out with Moronion nearly all the time and they adopted many of his customs, including saying "k", writing in rainbows, screaming and yelling AAAAAAA, and so on. Moronion IV, who was also known by his buddies as Miron, was arrested in 1614. on drug abuse charges, and in 1616. suicided. Miron V, Gammastubal and Cylly671 founded the Kool Krazy Kerfs in 1617. and the infamous history of conflicts with the government began. In 1625, the Dorp Wars started in Memeland and lasted for exactly 20 years. The KKK won and took control of the state, and the Chill family and other families close to the throne went into exile. The Chill family continued to resist the KKK and attempted to organize a liberation force. In 1694, the so called "Dorp Triumvirate" was violently brought down. after only 49 years of existence. Miron VII, Omegastubal and Cylly717 continued the fight against the Chill, Penquino and Rk Families and throughout the 18th century attempted to rebel dozens of times; none succeeded. In 1798, the Kool Krazy Kerfs had internal conflict between Miron X, Janstubal and Cylly969, and all 3 split, going their own ways. Miron X found new friends all over a mostly unexplored region in northeastern Memeland; Wikia. He made friends such as Spydar, and learned how to make robots in 1804, creating the very first bots in all of Memeland. By 1830, Miron X's successor Miron XI managed to create over 50 bots that would obey his very command. Janstubal, who at the time was trying to integrate into Chill's society and trying to become better, gave up on his dreams after failing for 32 years, and he re-teamed with Miron X, while Cylly969's successor Cylly1034 re-started the Cylly family relations with Miron in 1827, 3 years before. Miron X, Cylly1034 and Pistubal (succeeded Janstubal after his death in 1832) participated in anti-government rebellions nearly every week and bombed government buildings, attacked government officials and made a mess around Memeland. They recruited over 600 members into a reincarnated Kool Krazy Kerfs in 1836. In 1848, all 3 were arrested and sentenced to death. They were executed by Chill57132 himself, which was heavily humiliating for the three's successors Miron XI, Cylly1102 and Ukstubal, who openly rebelled together with over 2000 people. Their rebellion ended in 1878, 30 years later, with their victory, and their control of the government for 54 years, until in 1932, when the Brook family rebelled against both the Chill family and the Stubal family, and seized control of the government of Miron XIII, Cylly1508 and Kennstubal until 2013, when he was pretty much peacefully toppled by the Chill regime, that established a quasi-democracy. Today, Miron XV, Snowstormer (formerly Cylly1512) and Penstubal still are rivals with the Chill family and other important families. They still fight to this day, and tensions between Penstubal and Chill/CK escalated in 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016, when they had lots of ruthless fights. Until September 16, 2016, Quacker hated Stubal and loved Chill, but then he took a U-turn and started supporting Stubal against Chill. In 2015, Miron XV, Snowstormer and Penstubal teamed up and forged the Kingdom of Waffland. They toppled Miron XV's alternate account in 2016 and elected Penstubal for president. He, on 16 June 2017, predicted "Waffland will be the 1000 year reich".